familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lyon Lake Cemetery, Fredonia Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA
Lyon Lake Cemetery, Fredonia Township, Calhoun County, Michigan, USA General * Sign Grave List Grave 1, two names on one marker, common inscription: Fredenburg :Grave 1a - John Fredenburg, 1820 - 1910 separate stone inscribed: father :Grave 1b - His wife, Laura A. Kimball, 1824 - 1885 separate stone inscribed: mother Grave 2 - Edwin E. Edmunds, Died at Washington, Jan. 6, 1862, AE. 22 y'rs, ? member of ? regiment U.S. ? Grave 3 - Marcus E. Hart, 1796 - 1837, B. - Burlington, Connecticut Grave 4 - Mary Warner, wife of John Blue, 1859 - 1936 Grave 5 - John Blue, 1850 - 1923 Grave 6, two names on one marker, illegible due to poor photograph, base of one marker inscribed - 6a Our mother, in that bright world where all is peace, and loved ones meet each other, where storms are o'er and sorrows cease, we hope to meet thee mother. Grave 7, two names on one marker, common inscription: our parents :Grave 7a - Phebe, wife of Benjamin Wright, Died Mar. 1, 1883, Aged ?4 ys 21 ds. :Grave 7b - Benjamin Wright, Died Mar. 30, 1882, Aged 95 ys. 21 ds. Grave 8 - Ken Casey, 1871 - 1948 Grave 9 - Mae Casey, 1875 - 1955 Grave 10, two names on one marker, common inscription: Casey :Grave 10a - De, 1864 - 1947 :Grave 10b - Jennie M., 1860 - 1940 Grave 11, two names on one marker, common inscription: Willerich :Grave 11a - ? Willerich, geb den 25 Feb. 1820, gen den 9 ? 1906 :Grave 11b - ?aroline, ?, geb den 5 ? 1820, gen den 22 ? 18?1 Grave 12, two names on one marker, common inscription: Yost :Grave 12a - ?y?a B., ? - 1959 :Grave 12b - John, 1875 - 19?7 Grave 13 - Rena G., wife of Wm. Sayer, Died Apr. 5, 1903, Aged 23 y 10 m & 26 d. Grave 14, two names on one marker, common inscription: Carr :Grave 14a - H. Judson, 1863 - 1907 :Grave 14b - Cora L., 1864 - 1914 Grave 15 - Franklin F., 1907 - 1981; Franklin F. Rocho, US Navy, World War II, Feb. 11, 1907 - Feb. 14, 1981 Grave 16 - Clarence F. Schultz, 1900 - 1934 Grave 17, two names on one marker, common inscription: Brandt :Grave 17a - Florence J., 1925 - 1998 : Grave 17b - Marvin J., 1924 - left blank on marker Grave 18, two names on one marker, common inscription: Wolf : Grave 18a - Wendell W., 1917 - left blank on marker :Grave 18b - Katherine R., 1918 - 1979 Grave 19 - 1877, Myrtle L. Burkhardt, 1956 Grave 20 - "Jeff" Burkhardt, Sept. 21, 1958 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 20 August 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Cemeteries in Calhoun County, Michigan Category:Fredonia Township, Michigan